There are many different types of bicycle racks for securing bicycles to a variety of different vehicles. For example, there are racks for carrying bicycles on top of a car, behind a car, in the bed of a pick-up, on the front of a bus, etc. Many bicycle racks secure a bike at least in part by gripping a portion of the bike frame. However, whereas in the past, most bicycle frames have had a fairly standard frame configuration, many newer bicycles vary drastically from the traditional design. Some bicycles have suspension systems for off-road riding. Some bicycles are designed to fold for compact storage or travel. Recumbent and tandem bicycles are now common. Bicycle frame tubing has also become more varied. In attempts to lighten bicycle frames without sacrificing strength, new metal alloys and synthetic materials are used to make frame tubes, and tubes constructed from these materials are often differently sized and shaped compared to traditional steel tubing. It has been difficult to design a bicycle rack that works well with a variety of differently configured bicycles. It has been particularly challenging designing such a rack that can quickly and easily be loaded and unloaded with a bicycle.